Don't Make Big Brother Angry
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Emmett is having a good night when his roommate returns to their shared apartment bloody. Slash.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Edward/Emmett (AH, AU)  
**Prompt**: Big brother worries

* * *

_Mm…_Emmett moaned softly as he kissed Edward. His boyfriend, of the week at least, tasted of the coffee he was so fond of drinking at any given opportunity. One set of fingers buried themselves in Edward's hair as his lips moved down the pale column of Edward's neck. Edward's fingers had just gripped his t-shirt, telling him that he had found a sweet spot, when the front door of the apartment opened.

Emmett shared his apartment a few blocks off campus with Seth Clearwater. They had become friend's freshman year of college, living across the hall from each other in the dorm. Emmett made sure Seth got out of his room for more than just class and Seth made sure Emmett didn't fail his classes. It was a no-brainer when they had the option of living off campus sophomore year for them to get an apartment together. They had found a two bedroom apartment with a small living room, kitchen and parking space for $500 a month. Between both of their jobs they managed to make the rent with a little to spare each month.

Many thought he and Seth were a couple. Amazingly though, given his playboy image, Emmett had never had the urge to hit on Seth… or do anything sexual with him for that matter. Seth was Emmett's little brother and he would do anything for him. Emmett was fairly sure the sentiment was returned one-hundred percent. So, when the front door opened and closed without anyone knocking or calling out to him, he just figured it was Seth.

Emmett raised his head just slightly from Edward's neck. "Hey buddy," he said. "We'll keep it down if you need to study."

There was no reply from Seth and that didn't bode well with Emmett. Seth was always one to greet or scold him about his dates depending on the level of activity he walked in on. Emmett placed a kiss to Edward's lips, smiling in apology before sitting up to look over the back of the couch. What he saw made his heart stop.

Seth stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at something but it was clear it wasn't actually seeing whatever was on the other end of his gaze. He was dirty, his clothes covered in dirt and torn. His lip was busted, oozing blood and blood covered the left side of his face. Most of the blood had dried but there was still a bit gathering at his chin ready to drip onto his shirt, which already had quite a bit of blood on it. Seth held his right arm to his chest, cradling it as it was obviously injured.

"Seth!" Emmett exclaimed jumping off the couch. "What the hell happened?" Just as Emmett reached him, Seth's knees gave out and Emmett had to bend to catch him before he hit the floor. "Edward help!"

Edward, who was studying to be a doctor, jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to pull out a chair. Emmett set Seth in the chair, keeping a steadying hand on Seth's uninjured shoulder as he swayed slightly. Edward moved about the kitchen quickly, looking for a first aid kit. Edward didn't know Seth well but he knew Seth was at least two shades paler than what he normally was. As he pressed a piece of gauze, soaked in alcohol, to the area near the cut on Seth's head Seth hissed and jerked away.

"Easy," Edward murmured. "We need to see how bad this is."

"Em?" Seth whispered blinking slowly.

"I'm here buddy. Who did this?" Emmett very nearly growled. If he found whoever had hurt Seth they would be in for a world of hurt.

Seth went to shake his head lightly but ended up groaning. Emmett saw the way Seth paled even further and grabbed the trashcan, pushing it under Seth's face just in time for him to throw up. He rubbed Seth's back, as he heaved. Looking up at Edward, Emmett could see he was worried.

"We should take him to the hospital Em, that cut on his head is bad and his arm may be broken. I would say it's likely that he has a concussion and who knows what, or if there is any internal damage," Edward said worrying his bottom lip.

Emmett nodded. When Seth's heaves had finished, Emmett picked him up as gently as he could and with Edward following they headed out to his car. Seth's head rested against his shoulder, getting blood on his shirt. "Stay with me buddy, we're gonna get you some help." _And when I find who did this…_

* * *

A/N: Random idea that came about while hanging out with starry-nights88 in Florida. Do you want to know what happened to Seth? Want Emmett to find who did it? Let me know!


End file.
